Bravely Default: Wet Dreams
by besoin.belle-lettres
Summary: Tiz starts having wet dreams about Ringabel, he couldn't tell if he fell in love or not, but he's sure that he at least likes Ringabel. A morning that Agnès had to shower much more late then usual, the two boys had to share the shower.. but what could this lead to? (Tiz x Ringabell) NOT COMPLETE IN-PROGRESS! Mature (M)! 13 ONLY


**Summary:**Tiz starts having wet dreams about Ringabell, he couldn't tell if he fell in love or not, but he's sure that he at least likes Ringabell. A morning that Agnès had to shower much more late then usual, the two boys had to share the shower.. but what could this lead to? (Tiz x Ringabel)

**Warning(s):**Yaoi, boyxboy, I have warned you. If you don't like it don't read it if you complain in the end, I will flag you. Yes, flag=ram you in the ass. And please ignore the Ringabell, it's supposed to be Ringabel but I revised it in the end to see that.

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort, Hurt.

**Pairing(s): **Edea x Agnès, Tiz x Ringabell (main).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bravely Default. If I did, hell would freeze all over.

**Words: I**; 1629 word(s).

**ティズ・オーリア**

**I**

**Shower**

_"Most people call him Last Survivor Of Norede. Though, if that sounds spoiled. Well, he's the most productive leader you could find._ _He always has a trick up his sleeve, he's loyal and brave. Always thinks of protecting people, I never thought wrong of him, because he's also my hero and my savior. I don't think I could have lived if he wasn't there for me._ _Though, he could sometimes be dumb and just laugh it off. But, I don't think his gleam of light ever darken, it always shone right brightly through his wonderful eyes. He's always a honest Bumpkin just doesn't get on his bad side!" _**Agnès Oblige**

"Ngh..Ah!" my eyes snap open, I wake up again from another wet dream. I don't know why these erotic dreams come, I told Agnes about it but she just blushed. Aha, no I didn't tell her it was Ringabell the one that was ramming into me. He always treated me like a staircase, always stepping above me yet stepping at me in the same. Not that he arouses me, he's a womanizer, I don't think I can ever be his level, I'm always the leader, I do nothing but command and be covered. I use him as a last resort, he's the most powerful of us all. It's not that he's addicted to curvy bodies, but I always felt like he has a powerful will, I can't ask him that now can I?

Just at the middle night, I notice my surroundings, not the most special but my wooden framed cabinet is holding the door over it's lean, it could be quite helpful sometimes, I always wondered why I put it.. oh yeah! Edea used to always chase me and try to check how I would look like in a girl outfit. She says 'you have such a friendly stomach you never eat! you'll look good at this really tight corset it's pink and adorable too! I don't know what you'll hate it in! 100% g...' continuing her 'advertisement' that aside..

Just then, do I notice my rant was interrupted by an erection below my friendly-stomach. I look at myself ashamed that I have to do this, I slowly unzip my pants and grab my shaft..

**ティズ見地 **(1)

"Uwaaa.." yawned Agnes and quirked her facial features as she grabbed the key and opened her room, a pink floral room yet gothic looking like, it fits only two that are in it. Agnes and Edea.

A pink door was covered in sprinkles with daily notes, health notes, and what to get from the Potion Store in the neighboring city. I leave the room and see Agnes just woke up. I remember last night, suddenly become bright red but then calm down _because no one was watching. _At least I hope, wait.. is that written on Ringabell's Journal?! N-no.. calm down..

"Good morning, Agnès." I said.

"Good morning to you too, Tiz." she blushed softly and looked at me innocently smiling fluttering her dress 'roundly.

I sniff at a nice baking smell.. "Mm.. something smells nice, don't you think so too?" she nods in agreement.

I rush to the kitchen to find Ringabell. "Go take a shower first, love." L-love? Why can't he stop with that embarrassing nickname, it actually started when we first were alone..

_"Unacceptable." said Agnès as always. Well, she was right. Two dumb boys with no clue what strategy means. She always said "art of troop leader" but we have no idea what the hell that meant._

_"EVERYTHING'S UNACCEPTABLE TO YOU, YOU DAMN WOMAN!" cried Edea folding her arms and thinking carefully._

_"Fine, Tiz with Ringabell and me with you?" her smile faded while she's looking down at me._

_"B-but.. Tiz'll pro__" paused Agnès._

_"No buts Agnès!" countered Edea._

_After making the plan, we went together in one direction.. Edea and Agnès went to the same direction which was South and me and Ringabell went North. There were only two sides after all, and a 3-man cell wouldn't work because one might be defeated and 3 might lead up to a dead end. So the easiest is a balanced 2-man cell 2-man cell out of a 4 members troop._

_Ringabell noticed my tiredness and huffs and decided to rest near the way, just after grabbing my hand which caused my heart to beat faster and my face to become bright red. From my state, and the action he did.. I looked like a cat in heat._

_"S-stop.. I can't run.. anymore.. fu.." I huffed between my words while stopping to take a rest._

_"We can't have our beautiful ladies waiting, love." He said smirking while folding his arms._

_"L-love?!" I asked while stuttering and blushing._

_"Yes, love." I looked at him looking for something decent to say._

_"If you want me to quit calling you that, then just tell me it's bothering you." He offered but it's not like I didn't prefer it or it was annoying. _

"But Agnès is already taking a shower " I paused when he interrupted me.

"Oh no, we can't have that.. I'll take a shower shortly after this, do you want to join me, love, or would you prefer to shower after me?"

I was surprised and look at him in a deep shade of red, not that deep but it was noticeable.

"I could wait.." I looked at him awkwardly and backed away a little.

"I don't mind, but do you, love? Are you sure, because we'll leave for the next city afterwards, we don't have much time " he paused, bringing his hands near his sight checking the time.

"Oh, we don't have much time." he smirked soundlessly, I caught his smirk and look at him awkwardly.. maybe he planned this?

"Tiz, I'm done." I heard Agnès say just at the perfect time. I don't think I have a choice but to share.

He walked slowly to the bathroom, I shortly went after him.

**バスルーム内部 （****13+）のみ！**(2)

I slowly stripped off my clothes and hung a towel that hid my crotch. Luckily, I won't have to explain to him my hard-on soon in the afternoon. I don't think it'll show. _(yes because your dick is like an ant's.)_

I exited the room to the main bathroom and went inside just to find Ringabell, I just noticed how tall he is.. a dry towel hung low but it was pretty short, I'm guessing he didn't bother to look into details much.

I entered the shower both with him and ticked open the faucet. Water dripping between my hair splits, he entered shortly after and stripped himself of the towel. I, as the easily flustered guy, just had to look in the opposite way.

"Would you like me to go over there, or do you have no spine, love?"

"U-uhm.. w-why?" I asked, not moving from my stance while slowly brushing my hair with so-little soap I have soaked my hands with.

"I didn't invite you to keep silent, love. You aren't stupid are you?" _Wait.._ what?! Stupid? At least I'm not the world's number one pervert y'know! Something, I wish I could of have said.

I suddenly yelped when he touched my firm back and started rubbing soap on it.

"Stop being so stiff, love. I'm not gonna do anything to you.. _unless you want me to_." I didn't hear most of his words, which I was grateful for.. I think..

He started rubbing my back till he reached a part which itched me the most.

"Ngh..ah.." I moaned in pleasure as he rubbed the lower center part.. before I could muffle that moan, it came out.

"I-I'm sorry! That part.. was.. sensitive." I said while trying to hide my embarrassment.

"No, it's alright, love." He started focusing on rubbing that spot the most. I put my hand in my mouth to stop my voices of coming out.

He leaned in more and his weight was irresistible so I had to have some balance before I fell off.. my knees were certainly shaking which wasn't helping at all.

I felt cold lips near my neck and jumped.

No, I literally jumped!

"S-stop doing that.." he got closer to me sensing my 'in-securities'.

"Stop what?.." he said in a seductive voice.

"Stop teasing me.. you already embarrassed me so what do you want?!" I yelled, but it's not much of a yell to him since I sounded a little girly.

I tilted my head to him and saw his sorrowful face. I think I did something wrong.. which caused him to close the faucet and get out of the shower.

"I'll go get dressed." he said in a low angry tone. But, he didn't say 'love' so I must have did something wrong!

Suddenly, the room felt really hot and it was chocking. It was really hot.. I should get out of the water, I'm feeling really dizzy..

**終わり の ****"Shower" (I)**


End file.
